1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a key case for containing a plurality of keys and wherein the base ends of the keys are pivotally mounted within one end of the elongated case for angular displacement between stored positions contained within the case and exposed positions with the opposite lock insert ends of the keys swung outwardly of one side of the key case, the key case including structure to frictionally resist angular displacement of the keys relative to the case when the keys are disposed between the stored positions thereof and predetermined partially exposed positions.
2. DESCRIPTION OF RELATED ART
Various different forms of key cases including some of general structural and operational features of the instant invention heretofore have been provided. Examples of these previously known forms of key cases are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,076,895, 2,306,970, 2,517,500, 2,546,413, 2,602,320, 2,789,613, 3,354,678 and 4,646,913. However, these previously known key cases do not include the overall combination of structural and operational features incorporated in the instant invention.